


Is That To Go?

by glorysong



Series: Coffee Shop Soundtrack [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Amputation, Ben Hargreeves is Alive, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, Fluff, I'm really bad at using tags, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorysong/pseuds/glorysong
Summary: Every morning for the last three months, a junkie in a flamboyant outfit has waltzed through the doors of Diego and Ben's coffee shop at two in the morning.-Klaus starts on his way to recovery and Diego has a heart





	Is That To Go?

**Author's Note:**

> HI!!! I'm trying to write a whole bunch of these fics pretty much as fast as possible because I have a lot to say about the boys!! 
> 
> literally im only posting this in three parts because I have to go to work in twenty five minutes and i have to do work training tonight and tomorrow as well.
> 
> im expecting the other two chapters to be posted tomorrow and friday, so it'll come fast!!!

Diego had never really expected life to go this way for him. He had grown up trying to live life fast, and expecting to die young, and here he was, nearly thirty, wiping down the counter tops at his own coffee shop. Sure, he only owned half of it, and sure, he was really fucking bad at making any drink other than coffee, but he was damn proud of what Ben and him had created.

 

Diego had gone to college for police foundations, and got a job with a precinct in Manhattan pretty much just after he got out of school. Fresh faced, he moved to that part of the city with business major Ben Hsu, and started as a beat cop when he was twenty. At the crisp age of twenty three, Diego got involved in a shoot out while tracking a suspected drug dealer, which left him with chronic migraines and one less leg. He was unable to return to the field, and instead of becoming a desk jockey, he had totally left the force. Ben and him had still been living together, and Ben's job as a financial assistant for some rich dude supported Diego while he was looking for a new passion.

 

Baking had become that. He had grown up with his adoptive mother constantly baking sweets and treats, and she sent him over the recipes, which he adjusted and perfected. Ben, growing more and more resentful of his choice to go into business, had the idea for them to open up a bakery, which ended up becoming the coffee shop they knew and loved known as  _Home After_.  

 

It was simple really, Ben ran the cafe from six in the morning until three, when three high school students took over and left at eight. Diego came in around six and kept the store open until three in the morning. Ben dealt with the coffee rush, lunch orders, and a lot of hipsters, while Diego spent his shift baking and dealing with night owl college students, druggies, and drunks. It was a nice gig for the both of them, Diego didn't have to move around much, and he lowered the lights enough that he usually only had to deal with a dull pain in his head instead of a full blown migraine.

 

Recently, his headache came around two in the morning, when the same asshole came in the store every day. The boy, or man, Diego couldn't pin his age, always wore a decent bit of makeup, giving his eyes a raccoon look. He usually had on near neon clothes, which made him a walking headache for Diego, and always seemed jittery, shaking. He had slightly sunken cheeks, and on the worst of days, Diego noticed he would get a cold drink to combat the sweating. 

 

-

 

At two thirteen, the door opened, and a small beeping sound ran through Diego's earbuds, disrupting the calm  _Animal Crossing_ music he had been listening to. To help Diego stay away from his migraines, the boys had bought a motion activated system to let Diego listen to calming music instead of the sound of heavy chopping and metal clicking as he baked. He took out the _Air Pods_ , and placed them on one of the ledges in the kitchen. He wiped flour on his apron, and stepped out into the restaurant. The druggie had come back again, today clad in nothing but a long skirt and a sheer tee-shirt. Diego didn't mention the bruises on the other's arms, nor did he say anything about how much the guy seemed to be wigging out today, fingers tapping wildly. 

 

"Hey, man, what can I get you today?" The druggie looked up, eyes red rimmed, his usual makeup smudged around.

"Oh, uh... Just fuck me up with caffeine, and something really overly sweet. I want to feel like I'm going to die." 

 

Diego nodded, and bunched in for an extra large chocolate chip frappe, three shots of espresso. "That's four fifty five." The druggie whistled, sliding over a crumpled up five dollar bill. "You guys have fucking only good coffee in this Hell city, I swear." Diego handed him the change back. "That's probably just about right." 

 

The druggie leaned back a bit. "So, I've been enjoying our little dates of late. What's your name?"  
"Diego Martinez, you?"

"Klaus Hargreeves, at your service." He smiled, and stuck a hand out. Diego shook it.

"So, tell me a little about yourself."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading!! If you liked this please leave a kudo and a comment, they really fuel me to write more, and make sure I'm writing things that are well received!!


End file.
